star_wars_delta_squadfandomcom-20200214-history
Ian Gamboa
"I fight for the one thing that everyone in this galaxy deserves. Freedom" - Ian Gamboa Ian Gamboa was a human male born on the planet Dantooine, where he lived as a farmer with his family near a Jedi Enclave. During the reign of the Empire, Imperial forces liberated the planet and harassed families homes. After Ian family resisted and attacked the Empire, they were killed, leaving Ian alone and deepening a hatred for the Empire. Ian would then live on as a rebel fighter for the rest of his life, forming one of the most elite and most charismatic team called Delta Squad. Biography Early Life "I will make sure the Empire's flag never hangs on any pole on any planet." - Ian after joining the rebellion Ian was born into a quiet, loving family on Dantooine and lived a healthy and playful childhood. Ian as a child was quite enthralled by the Jedi as an enclave of theirs lied not too far from everyone's home. Years later as the Empire began to rise to power and the Jedi order became destroyed from the inside, imperial forces began to slowly liberate worlds powerful with Kyber crystals and Jedi settlements. One morning, the Empire arrived on Dantooine to extract Kyber crystals and sending Sith acolytes to murder the very few Jedi on the planet. Settlers of the planet rebelled against the Empire, causing the Stormtroopers to attack the civilians. Many died, including Ian parents as he watched from a hill after gathering crops. As the fighting stopped, Ian ran to his dead family and swore at the sky that he would fight the Empire and avenge his family. A few days passed with imperial forces constructing bases on the planet and not allowing any off world travel. A very fresh batch of rebellion ships had arrived at the planet and fought the Empire, extracting any remaining settlers in close proximity. Ian was one of a few people that made it to the transports and were taken to the temporary rebel base on Danuta. Mission to Vjun As Ian rose in the ranks of the rebellion, he was given the privileges of going into top secret and dangerous missions. He was given a small squad to accompany him to Vjun where they were to scout for a supposed Imperial project on the acid rain planet. During his mission, they were found by imperial jump troopers and taken too the brigs of a base. One of Ian's squad members, Diana was being tortured for interrogation and nearly killed. Ian used his years worth of lockpicking practice to escape shackles and rescue Diana. The other squad members did not survive the interrogation process, making Dian view Ian as her hero. As they began to fight their way out of the facility, they began to flirt with each other to relieve the tension of battle and lighten the mood. After they were able to retrieve their ship and escape, the two began to talk about one another and Diana confessed she had been eyeing him for a while. Ian and Diana had formed a relationship that didn't last too long after Diana had defected from the rebellion and joined the Empire. Ian disgusted and furious, had a huge argument with her and the two separated and was disappointed with one another that neither of them could agree on what side to join. Forming Delta Squad Ian was the one person who had reunited the old Delta Squad originally founded by Jonathan Flores. The rebellion alliance was in the process of creating different cells for more combat efficiency. Ian had looked through old data files from different sources to find dossiers of people to recruit for the rebel alliance, people who needed a purpose. After persuading members of the old Delta Squad to reunite, the squad was formed and led by Bruce Starkiller. Other members included Ian himself, Jonathan, Tim, Vett, Hanhar and Louise. The Quest For Veterum After Delta Squad was reunited, they were given their very first official mission to locate a planet rumored to house a special ship and a possible location for a base. Delta Squad traveled in Bruce and Hanhar's ship, the Vertibird, to travel to Dxun in order to locate possible clues to this phantom planet. After some exploration in one of Dxun's temples, they were able to locate many manuscripts of lost planets and their general location. Little did the group know that the Empire was on their tail as they got info from Bruce's rival bounty hunter group led by Vince. Once Veterum was found and Delta Squad explored the planet, they found a lost city that was inhabited by thousands of alien citizens. They were welcome into the city and continued to see the sights, forgetting the mission. Overhead was an Imperial star destroyer that sent ground troops to the city and declared martial law. Delta Squad escapes the skirmish and is able to find the fabled ship in a high security facility located miles from the city. The ship is made of a hard material almost resembling jewels as they sparkled and turned as the ship activated. Delta Squad barely escapes capture and take heavy ship damage and have a hard landing on Coruscant. Rebel forces on the planet retrieve the ship and introduce Delta Squad to the council and are promoted to generals and commanders for their perseverance and accomplishments. Rebel Base on Yavin IV Days had passed until the return to the rebels at Coruscant and the rebel base on Danuta was found by spies. The rebels flee the scene and relocate to Yavin IV and begin construction on an expensive but very advanced rebel base built around many locations on the planet. The "Roman Wars" Recruiting Jedi After Bruce, Hanhar, and Jonathan had left the rebellion for, unknown reasons, for months, Ian and Tim had gone on several trips to recruit potential Jedi for training as the entire Jedi Order was almost wiped out in another purge by Roman and his acolytes. Their last one to find was Tim's long lost friend Andres, who was found to be living on Jakku by an informative named Sylvia, who claimed to know him. Ian and Tim traveled to Jakku in a rebel corvette and Tim looked for Andres while Ian guarded the ship. While Tim was away, the Empire had tracked their ship through hyperspace and sent a few troopers and an inquisitor down to stop the two rebels. The inquisitor captures Ian and places him in the cargo hold where is the bait. Once Tim had retrieved Andres and fought the stormtroopers and boarded the ship, Tim found Ian and the inquisitor in the cargo hold and the two fought, with Tim being victorious. The three escape and return to Yavin Where Andres retrains in the Jedi ways. Not too long after Bruce, Jonathan, Hanhar, and Rose arrived at Yavin and Bruce greeted his friends once more and Ian told Bruce that Andres was back. Recruiting Mandalorians After Bruce's brief visit, Ian, Louise and Vett had begun their mission to Takodana, where Mandalore had was located after claiming the world for themselves. Once they arrived they were greeted by Mandalore himself and was very reluctant in joining the rebellion. As usual, the Empire had arrived in the sector for inspection and were attacked by the Mandalorians. The Empire eventually arrived to Takodana and bombarded the Mandalorian settlement with orbital strikes. Delta Squad and remaining Mandalorians fought the Empire and barely escaped. This convinced Mandalore to join the rebellion and trust Delta Squad, revealing his name to be Bryce Prim. Evacuating Yavin After Bruce and the others had returned to Yavin after their quest was over, the Empire showed up above the planet and attacked. Delta Squad assisted in evacuating the planet and Ian was the one who primarily escorted U-Wings and blockade runners. He was one of the last to escape along with Tim. This event had left the rebels out of options for potential bases and for a while were restricted to their fleet. While Ian was looking through old records for planets lost to the Empire, he had stumbled upon Hypori which was a rocky but also oceanic world. The rebels relocated to this planet and built a new base for the next 3 years. The Lothal Mission "I know how you feel. They did the same to my family." - Ian to Andres When Andres had finally had the time to find out if his family was indeed dead or not, he desperately flew to Lothal much to Tim's dislike. Ian had known that wasn't a good idea and took himself and Tim to Lothal to stop Andres. When they arrived they witnessed Andres standing at his old home as it was burned to the ground by the Empire. Andres felt angry but, Ian had told him that the same thing happened to his family and that he had to do better. Following that incident, the three stayed on Lothal and Andres gathered old villagers he had known in his childhood and formed a small resistance to fight the Imperial occupation. Eventually the Empire took notice and sent more ships in to fight them. This was when Ian had seen Diana for the first time in years and confronted her while on an undercover mission on Lothal. Diana would not listen to Ian's words and the two fought. There was no victor and the battle was stopped after the base had taken heavy hits from hijacked AT-AT walkers, allowing Ian to escape. The Empire lost many resources and fled the planet for good and the rebels left the planet and the citizens started to rebuild. Final Days 3 years had passed after the Yavin IV base fell and the rebels were ready to attack the Empire's main base thanks to elite rebels able to find Imperial data in the Ignis Edge Battle. The council had refused at first, but Delta Squad and other rebels left for their main base and began fighting, which forced the entire alliance to fight with them. Ian, Louise, Jonathan, Vett, Mandalore, Rose, and new member Jax, fought in the main battle in the field and attempted to disable the planetary shields and Occelator in order to disable the Sun Crusher sheilds. After the ground force was attacked by AT-ATs, they were able to destroy them, barely, and reach the central command tower. Ian and Vett climbed the tower but were forced to climb up the very long elevator shaft. Ade, an old enemy of Delta Squad and leader of the Ignis Edge cell, was accompanied by Dark troopers and ambushed Ian and Vett. Vett became wounded and stayed behind killing the dark troopers while Ian continued to climb. At the top of the tower Ian attempted to disable the planetary shields but the system was not linked with the rest of the master points around the surface. Vao, a helpful twi'lek technician and friend of Bruce and Rose, connected all the control points but, died by a grenade after her duty. Ian turned off the shields, allowing the rebel fleet and star fighters to fire on the main occelator. Death As Ian tried to leave the top of the tower, Ade showed up in front of him and both drew their weapons. The two fired on each other at the same time, Ade hit in his lower chest and Ian in the hip. Both collapsed and Ade attempted to explain to Ian that the rebellion lost and their fighting was for nothing. As soon as the occelator was destroyed and rebel forces left the ground, Roman ordered for the Sun crusher to fire on the surface and nuke any remaining rebels with multiple beams, even destroying their own base. When the many beams fired at the surface and destroyed the area, Ian told Ade that he was betrayed by the Empire and that his work was for nothing, which Ade started to understand and rethink his life. The two looked at each other then the sun crusher in the sky and witnessed a beam fired in their direction, hitting the top of the tower, killing both of them instantly. Legacy Thanks to Ian, the planetary shields would not have been disabled and the sun crusher would not have been able to be attacked. His sacrifice allowed rebel troops to escape the planet and let Andres and Tim board the Sun crusher to defeat Roman, ending the Empires reign. Personality and Traits "You have a very dry sense of humor, you know that right?" - Vett to Ian Ian was a very cool, collected person who had a sense of humor and but also not expressing his emotions too much. He stayed calm during bad situations and always found alternatives to conflicts. Ian was very dedicated to the rebellion and never thought about joining the Empire. He fought to the very end and gave no mercy to stormtroopers or superiors. Ian was also very loyal to his friends and always stood by them no matter what situation. After bringing back Delta Squad, Ian became very good friends with Jonathan and both gave each other advice on topics. Abilities Ian was quite skilled in fighting with blaster pistols and usually carried his modified GLIE blaster pistol. Ian was also understood most computer programs and could find his way around basic hacking and codes. Appearances Star Wars Delta Squad: Rise of the Empire Star Wars Delta Squad 2: Revenge of the Jedi Star Wars Delta Squad 3: Redemption Star Wars Ignis Edge (Mentioned Only)